la prueba de amor
by blossombubbles
Summary: enamorarse de un chico con novia, pelear con tu amiga por el mismo chico y enamorarse de su mejor amigo pero enterarse de que el tiene pareja encima se acerca el baile de leas, amor y celos celos celos
1. presentacion

**Hola soy Emily esta es una nueva historia, agustin desapareció asi que voy a estar sola escribiendo esta historia nos saludamos al final**

En la preparatoria de Nueva Saltadilla

**Bubbles pov….**

Qué tristeza siento hoy al caminar por los pasillos desde que el chico que me gusta tienen una novia la tonta de Brat ella ni siquiera gusta de él, ella gusta de buddy pero el esta de viajes y utiliza al amor de mi vida

Perdón no me presente me llamo Bubbles soy rubia de ojos celeste claro tengo puesto un vestido azul corto hasta las rodillas con una cinta negra en la cintura y tacones de plataforma negros le digo algo ahora empiezo a vestirme mas atractiva para que Boomer se fije en mi, asi Boomer es el chico de mi sueños, el amor de mi vida, mi príncipe azul,**(Emily: creo que ya entendieron)**.

**Buttercup pov….**

Estoy súper enojada no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga guste del mismo chico que yo, porque Brute, de todos los chicos que hay en la escuela tenia que ser el

Perdón soy Buttercup **(Emily: le voy a decir butter) **tengo el pelo en puntas y azabache, ojos esmeralda tengo una remera fucsia con un chaleco azul, un jeans ajustados y unos zapatillas con tacones desde que Brute y yo gustamos de Butch nos alejamos de ser amigas y competimos por ver de quien es mejor amiga de Butch y claro yo le estoy ganando porque lo conozco desde pequeños nacimos juntos pero cuando apareció brute yo lo deje de lado pero lo mismo somos amigos pero llegara a ser mas que amigos

**Blossom pov…..**

Como pudo pasar esto, Brick y berseck novios, es una pesadilla, mi mejor amigo(chico que gusto) con mi peor enemiga, Brick, bricky como pudiste

A hola soy blossom, soy pelirroja y tengo ojos rosados y siempre uso un moño rosado soy la mejor amiga de Brick el amor de mi vida pero el tiene de novia a la perdida de berseck, tengo puesto una remera rosa con una pollera algo corta pero no tanto unos tacones de plataforma rosas palidos


	2. peleas y celos parte 1

**Emily: bueno hola otra vez al parecer Agustín no apareció todavía asique comencemos**

**PELEAS Y CELOS **

**Boomer pov…..**

Como todos los días escucho a Butch empezar a burlarse de Brick y después brick retándolo diciendo que es el mayor y que no le falte el respeto, después escuchar unos pasos en las escalera y alguien gritarme

-idiota, levántate no tenemos todo el maldito día-grito Brick

-ya estoy levantado ase dos horas ya desayune mientras ustedes dormían-dije abriendo la puerta encontrándome con Brick y Butch despeinados pero vestidos

-¡y porque no nos levantaste!-gritaron ambos

-lo hice pero Brick me grito que me fuera y Butch abrió la puerta y me pego con la almohada-dije enojado y ellos se largaron a reír y se fueron-a hoy será un largo día-dije agarrando mis cosas y saliendo de mi habitación yendo abajo los chicos ya me esperaban y nos fuimos

**Blossom pov….**

Iba caminando con Bubbles y butter al cole ninguna hablaba por los problemas amorosos. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a nuestra clase que era historia entramos y lo primero que vi fue a una perra perdón a berseck **(Emily: jejeje perdón) **besándose con el amor de mi vida Brick pase por ahí entonces Brick me miro y dejo de besar a berseck, corrió a hasta donde yo estaba me miro y me saludo

-hey bloss-dijo algo agitado por el beso seguramente

-hola-le dije con tristeza mire que él me miraba preocupado

-¿Qué pasa, estas con fiebre, te paso algo, alguien te hizo algo?-me pregunto preocupadísimo y sonreí divertida

-no paso nada estoy bien gracias por preocuparte-le dije y él me sonrió

-siempre sos como una hermana-dijo felizmente, lo ultimo me dolió yo quería ser más que amigos y él me dice hermana pero lo mismo sonreí pero el momento termino cuando se escucho un grito

-**BRICK VEN YA ACA-**grito la desesperada de berseck entonces Brick fue hasta donde ella estaba, ella le dijo algo al hoy y Brick salió del clase** (Emily: los profesores tardan años en llegar por eso salen y entran cuando quieran los alumnos) **entonces berseck se me acerco peligrosamente y me dijo al oído

-escúchame bien aléjate de Brick o yo te voy a alejar ok?- susurro y se fue pero antes tiro todos mis lápices

Continuara

**Emily: perdón que los haga corta si duda la próxima más larga o hago dos capítulos ok no se enoje**

**Xxx: hola Emily**

**Emily: Agustín donde te metiste**

**Agustín: comiendo chocolates por ahí **

**Emily: okey pero no me asustes mas **

**Agustín: perdón **

**Emily: el próximo cap. Respondo todas las preguntas que quieran chauuu**

**Agustín: bye bye**


	3. peleas y celos parte 2

**Emily: hola perdón por el retraso es que tuve que irme de viaje **

**Agustín: bueno basta de boberías y comencemos con lo que todos quieren leer ok**

**Emily: vale ok **

**PELEAS Y CELOS 2**

**Brat pov…..**

Mi plan está funcionando conseguí hacerme novia de Boomer uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, lo que él no sabe es que yo soy novia de buddy solo que el esta de viajes

-no puedo creerlo-dije enojada Brute que estaba a mi lado ya que íbamos juntas al cole solo que hoy berseck se enfermo y no vino** (Agustín: Emily que hiciste Emily: yo no puse veneno en su comida jeje)**

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte desinteresada

-Buttercup mi mejor amiga gusta de el mismo chico que yo-dijo llorando cómicamente

-se puede saber de qué chico hablamos-dije aburrida

-de Butch, de quien mas-dijo como si fuese obvio-ella y el son amigos desde pequeños y se gustan pero yo lo voy a impedir-dijo sonriendo malévolamente hasta eso llegamos a la escuela y como costumbre me fui a buscar a Boomer y lo bese entonces paso una chica de coletas rubias y ojos celeste le puse el pie en el camino y callo **(Emily: vamos a poner al héroe en acción)**, pero Boomer me miro enojado

-Brat porque no te adelantas yo te alcanzo-dijo algo enojado pero le hice caso cuando me fui escuche a Boomer hablarle a alguien seguramente a la chica de coletas pero no me importa

-oye Brat-escuche que alguien me llamaba me di vuelta y vi que era el novio de mi hermana Brick

-¿qué quieres?-le pregunte

-viste a berseck-me pregunto preocupado

-ella se enfermo** (Emily: que yo no hice nada Agustín: crees que te voy a creer esa bobería)**-le dije despreocupada el me miro y se fue

**Boomer pov…..**

Vi como Brat se iba alejando entonces me agache y ayude a la niña que Brat le puso el pie y la tiro al piso

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte entonces levanto la cabeza la vi parecía un ángel era hermosa mucho más que Brat, tenia coletas de finos cabellos dorados, sus ojos cristalizados parecía que era el mismo cielo cuando llovía tenia puesto un vestido fino de color azul marino con tacones marrones al verla creí conocerla entonces recordé cuando era pequeño

**Flash back**

_Un niño de cabellos dorados corría por el parque jugando entonces vio un perrito blanco como la nieve con ojos celeste claro_

_-hola perrito te perdiste-le pregunto el niño entonces el perrito levanto la cabeza y el niño pudo ver un collar con diamantes y una placa agarro la placa y la leyó hay había dos nombres y una dirección_

_-¿snowdrop?-dijo algo pensativo y el perro ladro-te llamas snowdrop-dijo feliz y el perro volvió a ladrar y siguió leyendo-¿Bubbles, quien es Bubbles?-se pregunto a si mismo entonces escucho que alguien gritaba_

_-snowdrop, pequeño ven aquí-escucho entonces se dio vuelta y vio una niña de su edad tenia dos coletas rubias ojos azules y con un vestido celeste con flores _

_-oye tu-grito el niño entonces la niña se dio vuelta lo miro y corrió hasta hay-creo que buscas esto-dijo señalando al perro_

_-snowdrop-dijo feliz la niña corriendo a abrazarlo después se acerco al niño y le dijo-gracias _

_-no me lo agradezcas….a…Bubbles verdad-pregunto _

_-si como lo sabes-dijo Bubbles_

_-lo dice la placa-dijo el pequeño-me llamo Boomer- dijo sonriendo _

_-un gusto conocerte-dijo ella-me tengo que ir prométeme que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Bubbles_

_-lo prometo-dijo Boomer y ver como ella lo saludaba y después se iba con snowdrop para otro lado_

**Fin flash back**

Era ella la niña que conocí en el parque la dueña de snowdrop la mire

-¿Bubbles?-le pregunte entonces ella levanto la cabeza y me miro

-¿Cómo me conoces?-le pregunto

-te acuerdas de mi, soy Boomer el niño que conociste en el parque-dijo el felizmente

-no perdóname pero no te conozco-dijo ella para levantarse e irse pero Boomer la iba hacer recordar

-¿Cómo esta snowdrop?-pregunto Boomer y ella paro en seco y se dio vuelta lo miro

-como conoces a snowdrop solo yo y un niñ-pero antes de terminar la frase lo miro y sonrio-boomer eres tu-

-si soy yo bubble-dijo entonce se abrazaron pero son queres Boomer resbalo y calleron al piso Boomer arriba de Bubbles ninguno se movio de su lugar pero Boomer se acerco lentamente hasta sus labios y**(Agustín: hasta aquí llegamos es todo por Emily: ni lo creas arruinaste la parte del romance y se termina cuando yo lo diga)**y cuando un centímetro los alejaba sin querer Boomer se volvió a resbalar y sus labios se chocaron entonces se besaron Boomer lo apretó mas y Bubbles correspondió pero ahí nomas se soltaron y se levantaron y ninguno dijo una palabra y se alejaron por caminos diferentes lo que no sabían era que alguien lo observaba

**Emily: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy **

**Agustín: por fin tanto romance me dan ganas de vomitar**

**Emily: bueno a casi se me olvida faty-chan yo también las quiero matar pero tranquilízate el final es mejor **

**Agustín: no puedo creerlo bueno hasta la próxima seguimos respondiendo preguntas **

**Emily: pueden dar ideas si quieren bye bye**


	4. aviso

**Emily: perdón por el retraso es que estamos de viaje para tomar algo y pude entrar a internet por eso estos días si subo subiré cortos o no subiré ok no se enojen**

**Agustín: lo lamentamos muchos por eso intentaremos escribir ok bueno eso es todo saludos y hasta pronto**

**Emily: chau besos para que no se enojen unos adelantos**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo:**

-no me lastimes berseck-dijo blossom con sangre en la boca y la nariz

-déjala berseck- grito furioso Brick alzando a blossom-sabes que berseck terminamos no quiero volver a verte nunca más en la vida-dijo Brick saliendo corriendo con blossom dejando atrás a berseck maldiciendo en voz alta

-Boomer no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Bubbles asustada

-tranquila no pasa nada-dijo el sonriéndole tiernamente consiguiendo lo mismo de parte de la chica se acerco lentamente al rostro de ella y con su mano en la mejilla de ella

-que hacen ustedes dos-grito alguien a lo lejos acercándose ellos lo miraron asustados

-oye Butch-dijo Brute

-sí que necesitas- dijo desinteresado

-saldrías con migo-pregunto Brute recibiendo una mirada confundida del chico

**Emily: eso es todo por hoy nos vemos pronto**


	5. corto cortito(no tenia otro nombre jeje)

**Emily: lo siento tarde mucho pero es que volvimos ayer y mi mama recién me dejo la computadora entonces aproveche para poner más romance ya que Agustín se fue con un amigo y no nos va a interrumpir comencemos**

**Final casi feliz**

**Brick pov…**

No podía creerlo, porque justamente yo, si se entera Boomer mata a Brat

**Flash back**

_Brick iba caminando por el parque hasta que escucho la voz de su cuñada se acerco a los arbustos esperando a verla con Boomer o sus hermana pero lo que vio fue horrible_

_-hola buddy-dijo Brat con voz seductora besando a ese tal chico llamado buddy_

_-hola preciosa-dijo buddy, Brick iba a seguir viendo pero sería traicionar a Boomer así que se fue_

**Fin flash back **

Debo decirle a Boomer o no, tal vez si para que no le doliera si eso iba hacer le iba a decir cueste lo que cueste

-oye Boomer-dije algo nervioso entrando a mi casa

-¿Qué pasa?, estas algo nervioso-dijo Boomer viéndome

-tú crees que Brat es fiel-dije nervioso por su mirada

-si porque-dijo el mirándome extraño

-toma-le dije entregándole celular que había filmado todo

El la vio y se el cayo el celular y salió de su casa furioso

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte preocupado

-si ella me es infiel yo también-dijo corriendo para una dirección de repente levante el celular y vi un mensaje de blossom y lo leí

_Brick ven al parque rápido berseck me está golpeando ayúdame, B_


End file.
